enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Butch
Butch *'First Appearance:' **Lift Bridge (cameo) **Breakdown Blues *'Friends:' **Thomas **Rheneas **Harold **Nelson **Isobella **Kelly **Flynn **Belle **Rocky **Captain **Flora *'Enemies:' **Max and Monty **Bertram *'Voiced By:' **EE93's Friends (Season 2) **Sudrian Trainspotter (Season 3) Butch is a breakdown vehicle who is stationed at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre ready to help engines or road vehicles in need. Bio Butch is a heavily modified lorry constructed from the parts of a diesel and a crane. When he came to Sodor, he worked all around the Island, including Boulder Quarry when it was still in operation. At one point, Butch was fitted with a magnetic apparatus on his crane arm, but did not know how to use it, causing him to accidentally attach himself to Thomas for the majority of the day! Butch had a very bad day when (quite ironically) he broke down after helping Rheneas prior to a terrible accident. Max, Monty, and Bertram were of very little help, and when Harold the Helicopter flew away to get help, Isobella rear-ended him in the road, damaging his back bumper. At the end of a very demoralizing day, his driver assured him that being in good company helps everyone get through a rough experience! Butch suggested sending Fergus and Jack to rescue Bear from an avalanche. He also was seen around The Lumberyard presumably doing odd jobs. Later, he was seen watching the chaos as Daisy became fed up with Arthur and Philip. Butch was assigned to the repair work on Flora's tramway after melting ice damages the track-bed. After Molly has an accident, Butch quickly raises the alarm. Persona Butch is humble, unassuming and tough as nails. He enjoys hard work and his versatility makes him a really useful component of any project he tackles. He does not like to draw attention to himself and prefers to work without recognition or praise. When things get hectic, he can get a little flustered, but always ends up back on his wheels. Butch is well-liked by engines and road vehicles alike, and everyone has stopped to have a pleasant chat with him at some point in their careers! Appearances *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge (cameo), Swagger and Swerves (cameo), Dodge (remastered version only, cameo), The Old Warrior (cameo), Search Party (cameo), Snow Blind (cameo), Scruff's Scaffolding (cameo), Wilbert the Lumberjack (cameo), Conspiracy Theory (cameo) *'Season 2:' Paxton and Norman (cameo), Breakdown Blues, Serendipity (does not speak), Scot-free (cameo), Mavis and the Tornado (cameo), Rosie (cameo), Rock-Star, Pummeling Percy (cameo), Tag-Team (cameo), Munitions (cameo), Hibernation, Blunderbuss (cameo), Swan Dive (cameo), Aura of Menace (cameo), Henry and Kurt (cameo), Swashbuckler (cameo), Thomas and the Fortune Teller (cameo), Self-Fulfilling Prophecy (cameo) *'Season 3:' Marion Saves the Day (cameo), Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills (cameo), Culdee Fell (cameo), Derek and the Two Faced Engines (cameo), The Suggestion Box (cameo), Penn Pals (cameo), Ice Breaker, James Goes On A Streak (cameo) *'Web Clips:' Mike and Frank Banter: SLOTLT, ScarletFire, and EE93's Return (cameo), Philip and Daisy - Meet the Characters! (cameo), Gina gives Percy some pointers - Meet the Characters! (cameo) Gallery File:Screen Shot 2013-07-07 at 8.38.45 AM.png|Butch with the Pack. File:Arthur and Butch.jpg|Butch rescues Arthur from a fallen roof. File:Screen Shot 2013-07-07 at 8.41.23 AM.png|Butch at The Blasting Site. File:Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 9.32.27 AM.png|Butch and Henry. File:BreakdownBlues4.png File:BreakdownBlues20.png BreakdownBlues36.png BreakdownBlues34.png BreakdownBlues32.png BreakdownBlues30.png BreakdownBlues28.png BreakdownBlues23.png BreakdownBlues19.png BreakdownBlues17.png BreakdownBlues7.png Flora and Butch.jpg Phillip Daisy Butch.jpg ButchandPhillipMTC.png Butch and the dinosaur town square.jpg IceBrakerIcestack.png BreakdownBlues33.png|Butch in Breakdown Blues Category:Characters Category:Non-Rail Characters Category:Road Vehicles Category:Cranes Category:Mobile Cranes Category:Yellow Engines Category:Blue Engines Category:Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Category:Lorries Category:Male Characters Category:Television Only